Cylindrical containers for liquids and gases, substantially longer than its overall diameter, are sometimes heavy and hard to handle and require special carriers for transport during use and/or exchange or replacement.
It is the intent of this disclosure to describe a device, which allows the user to easily relocate and control even.,heavy containers without the need for separate means of transport, and at the same time serve as protection for the container as well as for its surroundings against abrasive and shock damage, and provide stable and secure position of the container while standing upright with a defined three point stand on the device and prevent rolling of the cylindrical container while laying on a flat surface by virtue of the external shape of the device.